Inosuke Hashibira
|Hashibira Inosuke}} is a Demon Hunter and member of the Demon Killing Corps and a travelling companion of Tanjirou Kamado. Appearance 5558664-04.jpg|Inosuke's color scheme Inosuke(unmasked-color).png|Inosuke full body appearance without his mask Inosuke is usually seen wearing a grey boar mask, with a shirtless version of the Demon hunter uniform. Without the mask, he has messy shoulder-length black hair and large green eyes with long eyelashes. He is described as having a girly looking face which significantly contrasts with his muscular body. Personality Inosuke is extraordinarily short-tempered and proud and makes a big deal out of fighting opponents stronger than him claiming that's his only hobby.''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 27, Page 8 Insouke will not think about the difference in power between him and his opponent; this often led him to be in danger. He is a sore loser and is always trying to compete with Tanjiro and provoke him into fighting with him and usually failing. Due to growing up in the mountains by himself Inosuke has trouble interacting with others and only cares about himself most of the time. However, as time goes by, Inosuke becomes more influenced by Tanjiro, and he also starts to think and to use strategies before going head-on with an opponent. Relationships Kamado Tanjirou Inosuke sees Tanjirou as a rival due to him enjoying competing with stronger opponents. Over the years that they spent together, Tanjirou seemed to have a positive effect on Inosuke as ever since meeting Tanjirou, Inosuke has been more open-minded about how others' are strong, hence the pillars. Inosuke also developed his ability to think and analyse the opponent's powers and skills. Agatsuma Zenitsu Takaharu and his grandfather - the ordinary village folks who taught Inosuke the human language. History Inosuke was raised by boars for most of his life before the Final Selection; it was revealed later that he was born into a family with an abusive father and caring mother. Eventually, Inosuke's mother, Kotoha, and he fled from their family. Afterwards, Inosuke—who was still an infant at the time—and his mother were taken in by Doma into his Eternal Paradise cult. Kotoha loved to sing to Inosuke but would apparently change the song lyrics each time. However, after finding out that Doma eats his worshippers, Kotoha fled with her son. She ended up falling into the river with Inosuke. It was after this that Inosuke was taken in by boars and his mother was devoured by Doma.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 160, Page 17 Synopsis Drum House Arc Natagumo Mountain Arc Functional Recovery Training Arc Demon Train Arc Red Light District Arc Abilities and Powers Natural Ability: Enhanced sense of touch - After growing up in the mountains, Inosuke developed a sharp sense of touch. He can even feel small vibrations in the air. Fighting ability Strength Flexibility - Inosuke has an extremely strong sense of flexibility, to the point where he is able to dislocate any of the joints in his body by his own will. Swordsmanship: の |Kedamono no kokyū}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 23, Page 15: Developed by Inosuke after living in the mountains. With his enhanced sense of touch, he can utilize several different techniques. # ノ ち き|Ichi no kiba: Ugachi nuki}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 37, Page 9 - Inosuke stabs the target's neck with both blades. # ノ り き|Ni no kiba: Kirisaki}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 61, Page 9 - A double slash with his two blades in both diagonals (like X) # ノ い き|San no kiba: Kuizaki}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 23, Page 17 - Simultaneous horizontal slashes towards the target's throat. # ノ き|Shi no kiba: Kiri koma zaki}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 61, Page 22 - A multiple diagonal double slashes with both swords. # ノ い き|Go no kiba: Kurui zaki}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 60, Page 3 - The 'Mad Cleave' is a technique which slices everything in all directions. # ノ い き|Go no kiba: Kurui zaki}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 79, Page 8 - A simultaneous decapitation with his two swords from both directions. # ノ |Shichi no kiba: Kūkanshiki kaku}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 29, Page 17 - Inosuke can identify the position of enemies by feeling small disturbances in the air. # 'Ninth Fang: Godly Undulating Slice - '''Inosuke dislocates the joints of his arm to increase the range of his attack. # '''Tenth Fang: Circular Fangs - '(Juu no kiba: Enten senga) # Improvised Fang: Throwing Slices Trivia *Ino(伊之) in his name can be a pun for "猪"(Inoshishi / Ino, means "Boar"). Quotes *(Catchphrase)"PIG ASSAULT!" Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Protagonists Category:Demon Killing Corps